Year 3 (Awegamer2015)
Year 3 is the third and final year of Lego Dimensions, it spawns from October 27, 2017 to September 27, 2018. New Features * New Ports have been added to the Nintendo Switch, PC, and Xbox One X. * A Third Area Called the Crytalist has been added, the portal pad to the shard is located next to The LEGO City Undercover. and Beetlejuice portals. * All Year three character add a track to the game. * Characters from both new and returing franchises appear. * If a character that has any Alternatives (Ex.Peter Venkman having the other ghostbusters as alternatives) They can chose who to use. Franchises New Franchises * Club Penguin * Despicable Me * Dexters Laboratory * LEGO Dimensions * Marvel * Nexo Knights * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon * Star Wars * Super Mario * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Polar Express * Total Drama * Willy Wonka and the Cholocate Factory Returing Franchise * Adventure Time * DC Comics * Doctor Who * Ghostbusters 2016 * Harry Potter * Lord of the Rings * Sonic The Hedgehog * The LEGO Movie * The Simpsons * The Wizard of Oz Packs Adventure Time * Ice King Fun Pack (Ice King + Godder the Penguin + Candy Kingdom Raceway) Club Penguin * Cadence and Rockhopper Team Pack (Cadence + DJ System + Rockhopper + Rockhoppers Ship + Disco Party) * Sensei Fun Pack (Sensei + Training Card Deck + Sensei Dojo) DC Comics * Flash Fun Pack (The Flash + Flashmobile + Justice League Track) * Lex Luthor Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + Lexs Mech + Arkam Asylum) Pokemon Mystery Dungeon * Mysetery Dungeon Story Pack (Pikachu + Charizard + Expostion Orb + Forest Dungeon) * Explores of sky Team Pack (Riolu + Drifblim + Shinx + Primal Dialga + Temperoal Tower) * Gates to Infinity Team Pack (Axew + Hydregion + Oshawott + Swanna + Great Glaicer) * Super Mystery Dungeon Team Pack(Charmander + Tree of Life + Nuzleaf + Yvetal) Super Mario * Mario Level Pack (Mario + Koopa Shell + Mario Kart + Mario Circuit) * Luigi And Peach Team Pack (Luigi + Polterguster4000 + Peach + ??? + Rainbow Road) * Bowser Fun Pack(Bowser + Koopa Clown Car + Bowsers Castle) * Yoshi Fun Pack(Yoshi + Eggmobile + Yoshi Falls) * Wario Fun Pack(Wario + Wario Bike + Wario Staduim) * Waluigi Fun Pack(Waluigi + Gold Digger + Waluigi Pinball) Total Drama * Chris McLain And Chef Team Pack(Chris McLain + Chris ATV + Chef Hatchet + World Tour Plane) An Extra toy tag is used to play as all 22 Orginal contestants Levels Story Mode # What Time is it, Dimensions Time(Adventure Time) # Titans Go!(Teen Titans Go) # The Twisted Mansion(Beetlejuice) # Monster About(Gremilns) # Magic, Creatures, Spells(Harry Potter) # Catch that Elements(LEGO City Undercover) # Return of a Mysterious figure(ET The Extra Terestrial) # Fantastic Elements and where to find them(Fantastic Beasts) # The Future Phantom Zone(Ghostbusters 2016) # Faster than Light(Sonic The Hedgehog) # The Power of Three(Powerpuff Girls) # The Mission, If you chose to accept it(Mission Impossible) # The Sunken Treasure(Goonies) # Back at Foundation Prime(LEGO Dimensions) (Minikits for A Team) # The Abadoned Prison(LEGO Batman Movie) # Battle against all dimensions(LEGO Dimensions) (Minikits for Knight Rider) Level Packs # Super Mario Dimensions # The Polar Express # Dexters Dimensional Trip Story Pack Level Despicable Me * Balthazzars Ship Wreck * Meat up with Dru * Back to Villiany * The Chesse Festival * Infinitrate Balthazzars Lair * Dance Fight Category:Customs by Awegamer2015 Category:Years Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Total Drama Category:The Polar Express Category:Super Mario Category:Star Wars Category:Minecraft Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Nexo Knights Category:Club Penguin Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Category:Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory